You're Not Invisible to Me
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: James' little sister Sarah is hiding a few deep secrets. The boys have tried to get through to her with no success and are worried to death. When Sarah escapes to the Palm Wood fed up with her life, can the boys heal her scars? Or will she fade away?
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hey everyone! I know I know, it's been a while but I'm back. I plan to be very fully committed with this story. Hope you like it! I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own the storyline. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Sarah sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, looking at the latest Scuttlebutter feed. It looked exactly the same as it did when she last checked...the latest updates usually from Hannah Ashley, a cheerleader and one of the snarky, mean snobs in her school. She knew that she should just log off and go to bed, forgetting everything, but something was stopping her.

Well, it wasn't something, it was _someone. _Actually make that four someones. Sarah traced a finger down the picture frame of her, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan, sitting on her bedside table and sighed. She knew that the boys would be proud of her no matter what and would support her through everything, but she still felt like she needed to please them and didn't do enough. None of them had a clue as to what was going on, although James was getting a little suspicious when he would call and hear Sarah talking in hushed whispers. She knew that they wouldn't want her to get sucked into the drama any more than normal.

Too late, guys.

"They must've finished their dinner," Sarah muttered to herself when her phone lit up and James's pic was shown on the Caller ID. It was about 11 PM in Minnesota, which meant it was almost eight in L.A. Carlos and Logan would probably be arguing about something meaningless and then having a slap fight over it while Kendall tried to break them up. Sarah smiled at the thought and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Sarah, hey!" James's voice spoke from the other line. "I was getting nervous there for a second. How've you been?"

_Like a piece of shit. _"I'm fine James," Sarah answered instead. "How's L.A.?"

"Good," James replied, "I miss you though. What are you doing up, anyway?"

"Uh," Sarah bit her lip, thinking quickly of a lie. "Couldn't sleep. Insomnia." She mentally slapped herself. That was pathetic.

"Really?" James seemed surprised. "You never have insomnia."

"It's no big deal. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Sarah clenched her jaw and looked about ready to punch the phone. She took a quiet deep breath, but before she could speak, she heard another voice on the other line.

"I wanna talk to her!"

Sarah heard someone get lightly pushed and chuckled. "What's going on?"

"Hang on, Carlos wants to talk to you," James explained.

A minute later, Carlos's voice filled the phone, "What's up chica!"

Sarah smiled, "How's L.A. Carlos? Staying out of trouble?"

"Psh, yeah right," Carlos scoffed. "How's Minnesota?"

"It's...fine," Sarah lied. "You know, same old. How are your plans to get the Jennifers going?"

"Uh...not so good," There was a slight pause as Sarah heard mumbling from the other end. "Alright, alright. Hang on, Kendall wants to talk to you."

Sarah smiled and listened as the phone was shifted once again.

"Hey kiddo," Kendall started. "You feeling alright? Insomnia?"

Sarah inaudibly sighed, "Yeah. I'm fine. It's really nothing to worry about."

"You sure? Cause we're all kind of already worried about you."

"I'm sure. Thanks for caring, but it's not really a big deal."

"Suit yourself. Alright, I'm gonna pass this on to Logan now."

Logan's voice spoke from the other line, "What's up Bubbles?"

Sarah smiled. If it was one other Big Time Rush member she was closest to, other than James, it'd be Logan. The two of them were in too close proximity to ever have feelings for each other however, as well as with Sarah and Kendall or Carlos. Her relationship with the guys was just like Katie's, surrogate brother types. Sarah respected the relationships the three boys had and gave out advice to help them with their love lives.

"Hey Logan," Sarah jumped slightly when she heard footsteps padding across the carpet. She let out an inaudible sigh of relief when she heard her mother go in the bathroom and close the door. "What's up?"

"Not much, just staying out of trouble and keeping these guys in line," Logan chuckled when he heard two loud "HEYS!" coming from his end. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sarah groaned. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because this is the first we've ever seen you have insomnia. Or actually noticed it. And James was actually getting kind of suspicious. So what's up?"

Sarah sighed, "Look Logan, there's really nothing to be worried about. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Logan pressed. "You know you can tell any of us anything."

"I know and if there was something, I'd tell you. But I'm fine. It-" Sarah caught herself, fearing she was about to reveal something she shouldn't.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Sarah fake yawned. "I'm actually getting tired now, so I'll talk to you later. Goodnight."

"Night," Logan wished before they both hung up. Sarah sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was planning this escape for months. Her mom had helped her, even though she didn't like the idea of her daughter simply having to run away from her problems. At least now, her dad wouldn't have to have a say in her decisions anymore. He was removed of that privilege when he decided to run off and marry someone fifteen years younger.

"I just hope no one follows me out," Sarah muttered to herself before she crawled under her covers and flicked the switch off.

Brooke stood at the bottom of the stairs the next morning at 10. She was brushing off some excess dust on her coat when Sarah came up to her. She looked up and looked over to her.

"Ready to go?" Brooke asked.

"Yep," Sarah walked over and hugged her mother. "Remember don't tell James or any of them about this."

"Okay. But sweetie, I want you to tell them eventually, okay?" Brooke asked. "I understand if it's in your own time, but they deserve to know. Especially James."

Sarah nodded. "Let's go." She grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door.

A/N: Well, what's you guys think? Will the boys be able to help her heal? Who exactly does she mean by "no one" and do you think they will actually follow her out? And before you suspect anything, no Sarah will not have a romantic subplot with Kendall, Carlos and Logan. It's pure sibling love. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: And here's the second chapter. I do not own anything except Sarah, my OC. And yes, the beginning of this I got the idea from the beginning of Big Time Secrets. But no hate on that. Also thanks to my reviewer, jenizzleoffdachain **

Chapter 2

Sarah stared at the Palm Woods hotel in awe as she got out of the taxi. She squirmed slightly and adjusted her hat so it was covering her face to avoid the stares of pedestrians who caught sight of the misfit/girl. Stepping forward, she saw that the big sliding doors had opened and walked in.

Every Palm Woods resident was staring at her as she made her way to the front desk. Who wouldn't stare at a girl that was trying to cover her identity? "_This wasn't the kind of attention I wanted" _Sarah thought bitterly. She tried to ignore the whispers and the feeling of her face reddening up as she made it to the front desk.

"And you are?" Mr. Bitters asked curtly.

Sarah bit her lip and lifted her hat up slightly. Mr. Bitters came to a realization as he looked over her face.

"Room 2J."

Sarah nodded and trailed her suitcase down to the elevators. She had been told that most people would recognize her because she and James shared similar facial features. Although she knew she could never match up to "The Face" even if they looked different gender-wise. Pressing the button on the elevator, she stood back, waiting.

When the doors opened, Sarah winced quietly to find James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan in the other end. She felt frozen to the spot as she looked them over, the memories flooding back in her head with them. She blinked back tears but could easily feel the salt on her eyelids.

James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan had stopped mid-conversation to stare at her. Quickly coming out of the elevator, they faced her, shell-shocked as they looked over her. James had been right. Something happened.

Sarah smiled nervously and quickly blinked back the remaining tears. "Surprise," She watched their faces.

Carlos was the first to react, "Sarah!" He grinned and pulled her into a hug, lifting her up and spinning her. Sarah laughed and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Carlos," Sarah told him. James, Kendall and Logan were shaken out of their stupor and grinned like Cheshire cats.

"It's great to see you again, hon," Logan was after Carlos and hugged her tight. Sarah smiled and hugged him back. "Missed you."

"Missed you too," Sarah smiled. "Hey, you've been working out. Camille?"

Logan chuckled. "A little."

"No use hiding it," Sarah broke apart from him and went onto Kendall. "What's up Kenny?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Kendall asked as he hugged her.

"It was kind of unexpected for me too," Sarah replied. "I don't know, I just felt like coming over here."

"Well, it's good to see you."

"You too."

"Hey, I'm right here," James piped up.

Sarah smiled, "I missed you too Jamie." She went and hugged him.

"And I missed my little sis," James hugged her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey Sar, are you okay?" Carlos asked. "You look like you were crying."

"It's nothing," Sarah assured him. "I'm just...happy," She lied.

"Well, we're happy too," Logan smiled. "Now do we have to break anyone's legs?"

"Yeah, just say the word," James added.

Sarah looked up at the four boys' faces. The same four boys that had been there since the beginning and have been brothers to her for forever. The same four boys who had promised that they would always be there for her. She had lied to them so much over the past few months and she didn't think they deserved to be lied to anymore.

"Um, can I explain everything later?" Sarah asked. "I wanna get settled in first." She gazed down at the floor once she saw James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall staring at her worried and confused.

"Alright, Bubbles, we'll show you to our room," Logan offered. Sarah smiled and nodded before being led into the elevator with the guys.

* * *

"Are you hungry? You must be after being stuck on a plane for eight hours," Mrs. Knight pulled Sarah into a hug once she walked into the house. Sarah shook her head and the boys couldn't help but notice that she was as skinny as a stick since the last time they saw her.

"No thanks Mrs. Knight. I had the airplane food on the way," Sarah lied. James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan looked at each other, more worried than ever.

"Are you sure honey?" Mrs. Knight asked. "I could whip up your favorite. Lasagna."

"I'm sure," Sarah nodded. "Thanks, though. I'm gonna go unpack." She walked down the hall towards the room that Mrs. Knight fixed up for her.

Mrs. Knight turned to James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan. "What's going on with Sarah?"

"We don't know," Kendall responded. "She's been like this for a while now."

"We were hoping that my mom had told you something," James mentioned.

"All I know is, something happened to her at school and her relationship with your dad and his new girlfriend is now bad ever since he started dating her."

The four boys' eyes widened, "What?"

"But she used to be a huge Daddy's Girl," Logan added.

Mrs. Knight shrugged, "Things change, guys."

James looked down the hall where his sister had just left from. He now hated his dad even more for snubbing, not only him and his mom, but his own baby sister aside. No one does that and gets away with it. He vowed to himself that he would make sure his dad would pay.

* * *

Sarah stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom with a razor in her hand. She bit her lip and her breath hitched as she ran the razor down her arm, letting the blood fall with it. She had started doing this a few months ago, after it all started and it felt good.

Suddenly, she heard the door unlock and before she could do anything, she found herself face to face with Logan. Logan's eyes widened as they moved from the razor, to Sarah, to her bleeding arm, then to the razor again. Neither of them said a word as they looked at each other, the blood dripping down.

Then, Logan shrieked.

Sarah backed up into the counter just as James, Carlos and Kendall ran in. They gasped and their eyes widened at the sight.

Then, James shrieked too.

"WHY?" James yelled, more as a rhetorical question, not even directed to her.

"What happened Sarah?" Kendall asked.

"I, um," Sarah quickly grabbed a paper towel and wiped off the excess blood, distracting herself.

"Sarah!" James exclaimed.

"What does it look like?" Sarah snapped. "I cut, okay?"

James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan looked taken aback. Sarah had never snapped at them before. Ever. Suddenly, Sarah slid down to sit against the counter, leaning her head on the cabinet. Logan made the first move and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He shared a look with James, Carlos and Kendall, before the three of them nodded and walked out, Kendall closing the door behind him.

"You need to let us in Sarah," Logan looked down to her. "Whatever this is, it's getting out of hand and you know it. You need to tell us."

Sarah sniffled and nodded, wiping away some tears. "Can I tell you everything in the morning? Please?"

Logan was about to protest when he saw the pleading look on her face. Hesitating for a moment, he nodded. "Fine, in the morning, you will tell us." He placed a small kiss on the top of her head and got up to leave.

"Wait," Sarah grabbed his arm. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Can you guys stay with me?"

Logan's face softened and he nodded. "Of course. I'm just going to the guys, okay? Then we'll come back." Sarah nodded and, once the blood was all dried up and gone, Logan picked her up bridal style and carried her down to her bed, placing her gently onto it.

After she fell asleep, Logan stood up and made his way out, but not before stopping at the doorway to look back and watch the poor broken girl who he had looked to as a little sister. When he got back to the main hall, he saw James, Carlos and Kendall standing at the counter, waiting for him with expectant expressions.

"She promised she'll tell us in the morning," Logan explained. "Now she wants us to stay with her in her room. She's been lying to us whenever we call. You're right to get suspicious James, something is going on."

"Okay," Kendall went into his leader mode. "Tomorrow, no matter how painful, we're gonna have to be there for Sarah and make it her day. This is more intense than any other teen stress and we need to help her through."

"Let's go," James led the way to Sarah's room. His friends all followed him and got comfortable in a roomy spot near Sarah before they went off to sleep.

Author's Note: Hope this spiced things up a little. What do you think is gonna happen? Find out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Thanks to all of your reviews! It's nice to know that people love this story. Again, I don't own Big Time Rush, just the OCs that you see here.

Chapter 3

Sarah sat up quickly, breathing heavily. She looked around the room, finding the light coming through the window and herself alone on her bed. James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan must've already gotten up. Realizing she was safe, she began to relax, bringing her heartbeat back to normal. Bringing her hand up to her forehead, she wiped the sweat away. When she felt she was okay, she untangled herself from the blankets and left the room.

As soon as she got in the main room of the apartment, she noticed the four Big Time Rush boys all crowded around the counter whispering to each other. "_No doubt it's about me" _Sarah thought, sighing quietly. Sarah made her way to the kitchen, which caused the four boys to look up at the sound.

"Morning Bubbles. Did you sleep well?" Logan spoke first.

Sarah hesitated. If there was any time to be honest with them, it'd probably have to be now. "Not exactly. Nightmare."

"Really?" James looked concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," Sarah shook her head. "So what's the plan for today?"

"It's a surprise," Kendall replied. "My mom and Katie are taking a day trip to Fresno. We have the whole day to ourselves."

"Your surprises always make me nervous. Remember two years ago?"

"Right," All four of them looked up to the ceiling. Sarah recognized their zoning out faces and raised an eyebrow. It was silent for a few seconds before all four boys turned to look at Sarah.

"How were we supposed to know they'd bring cows there?" Carlos asked. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"So, we'll just have breakfast and then we can go," Kendall placed a plate of blueberry pancakes with bacon and French toast in front of her. Sarah raised an eyebrow but started to eat.

* * *

"Yeah this isn't freaking me out at all," Sarah commented sarcastically. She was in the back seat of the Big Time Rush mobile in between James and Carlos. One of James's bandanas was wrapped around her eyes so she wouldn't peek at her surprise.

"You're fine," Kendall assured her. "We're almost there anyway."

"Are you sure no one can see my scars?"

"Positive," James replied. "Your sleeves are covered, how can they?"

"And if they grab you, we've had years on the hockey team," Logan added.

"Yeah. Right," Sarah chuckled nervously. Luckily, none of the boys caught that as Logan stopped the car. Him, James, Carlos and Kendall looked around for a second before flying from the car. James helped Sarah out as Logan locked it.

"Ready?" Carlos asked, grinning.

"Okay..." Sarah seemed anxious. James smiled and untied the bandana from his sister's head. Sarah looked up and her eyes widened. "A county fair? No way!" Sarah went over and hugged each of the boys around the waist, tightly.

"We heard you talking about how you missed our trips to the fair in Minnesota," Kendall explained. "So we thought, why not?"

Sarah grinned as she looked over at the numerous rides, games and greasy food stands. "Let's get started." The boys smiled and followed her as she walked around the fairgrounds.

* * *

Sarah laughed as she watched the boys occupy themselves in the Hit-The-Bell game, drawing a huge crowd of teen fangirls. She had decided to go off on her own, exploring the fair while the boys were busy. She watched the other families interact with each other and smiled sadly at the thought of never having a perfect family anymore. Sure she had her brother and Kendall, Logan and Carlos, and Mrs. Knight and Katie, but she missed her own family.

"Sarah?" Someone spoke to her. Sarah's eyes widened and she turned around to find Mark Caruso, her ex-boyfriend standing there.

"What are you doing here Mark?" Sarah asked bitterly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Mark replied, a smirk on his face. "I'm on vacation here for a few weeks with my sister. Running away from your problems again?"

"Just stay away from me," Sarah started walking away when Mark grabbed her wrist.

"Don't tell me what to do," Mark growled.

Sarah turned and used her other hand to punch him in the face. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Before she could walk away again, Mark glared at her. "You little bitch." He pushed her down and kicked her in both sides, hard. Before he could do anything else, he felt someone turn him around and punch him in the face.

Sarah looked up to see Logan, glaring down at the boy with his fist in the air. When he noticed Sarah staring at him, Logan's facial expression softened, but he still looked angry as he turned to Mark. "If I ever see you near her again, I'll break your neck. Now get out before I start to."

Mark was about to protest when he saw Logan's face. Quickly, he stood up and ran off, with a bloody nose. Logan ran over and knelt down besides Sarah, his tough act now replaced by worried older brother. Sarah looked up at him and started to sit up, but winced.

"It's okay," Logan gently helped her sit up. "It's just strained." He pulled out his phone to text James and then turned his attention back to Sarah. "Bubbles," Logan tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Is he the reason why you started this?" He pointed towards her covered scars.

Sarah bit her lip, "One of them."

Logan nodded and tried not to lose it as James, Carlos and Kendall ran up from around the corner. Their eyes widened once they saw Sarah's state before they ran and fell down to their knees beside her.

"Kendall, carry her to the car," Kendall nodded and gently picked Sarah up bridal style before making his way over to the car.

Logan explained the whole story with the boys in the car while Sarah was sleeping, including what she admitted about the scars. Kendall, Carlos and James looked ready to kill at the end and James almost started to punch the glass in the car window.

"She doesn't deserve this," Carlos commented. "What happened?"

"I don't know Carlitos," Logan sighed. "But right now Sarah needs us more than ever."

* * *

Logan drove the five of them back to the Palm Woods and James carried Sarah all the way to 2J. He laid her down on the orange couch and watched as she stirred, without waking.

"Oh Sarah," James bit his lip. "What happened to you?"

Suddenly, Sarah stirred again and her eyes opened. James sat down on the coffee table in front of her and watched as she sat up.

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation," Sarah mentioned.

James nodded, "A big one." Carlos, Logan and Kendall joined them and sat down. Logan handed Sarah a glass of water.

"Thanks," Sarah took a sip and placed it on the coffee table. "Okay, so, where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning," Kendall replied. Sarah nodded and took a deep breath.

"Right. Well, uh, it all started a little bit after you guys left. Everything was going great until...word got out about Dad's new girl and then things began to go downhill. All of my friends left me because they didn't want to be friends with a girl who's dad commits adultery with a much younger person. Then...um, Mark, the guy at the fair...well, he was my boyfriend," Sarah winced as she saw James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan's eyes widened and their fists clenched. "But he wasn't abusive honestly. He cheated on me because "She's hot"," Sarah quoted Mark's words. "So he explained it just like that and then everyone's laughed at me since then, making up hate for me and putting it on Scuttlebutter."

Sarah closed her eyes as the tears escaped and racked her body. Suddenly, she felt someone come over and wrap their arms around her. Sarah looked up to see James stroking her hair and wiping her tears.

"That's what made me...stop eating," Sarah continued. "I thought that everyone would be back to normal if I had a perfect body. Since then, I never thought I was good enough for anything. Even-" She bit her lip and looked down at her lap.

"Even what Sar?" Carlos asked, concerned.

Sarah took a deep breath and looked up at them. "Even being your sister."

"What?" The four boys exclaimed.

"Sarah, how could you even think that?" Logan asked. "We love you the way you are."

"That's what Dad said."

"We're not Dad," James promised her. "We're gonna be here for you no matter what."

Sarah nodded and hugged her four friends. They hugged her back tightly, secretly thinking in their heads. Sarah has gone through so much during the past year and they hadn't known until now. James wanted so bad to get on a plane to Minnesota and hunt his father down for all the pain he had caused his only daughter. His mom was right to divorce him, he was a pathetic excuse for a father. James prayed that something good will come out for Sarah during her time in L.A. She deserved it.

"Sarah, can you do just this one thing for us?" James asked.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, anything."

James tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her. "Please start eating again. It's not healthy for you to be this skinny and you don't need it."

Sarah hesitated, "O-okay."

"Attagirl," Logan smiled and kissed her forehead.

Author's Note: Reviews make me smile! So do you think Sarah will listen to the boys? Can they completely fix her before she cracks? Only one way to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the slight idea that came from _Big Time Superheros _at the end. Have fun!

Chapter 4

Sarah smiled as she stepped into the gym the next day. She adjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder and looked around, finding comfort in an empty space. "_At least Mark won't find me here" _Sarah though, trying to keep her smile from getting really wide.

Setting her bag down on the bench, Sarah pulled her sweatshirt off, revealing her pink tank top with the number 12 on the back. She tossed it on top of her bag and went over to the punching bag. Grabbing the big gloves on the chair, she strapped them on and began working on the bag.

"You really know how to throw a punch," someone spoke to her. She jumped and whipped around in surprise to find James standing there. He ducked just in time, as if afraid she would strike at him.

"I've had practice," Sarah answered, "Officer Garcia helped me a little with wrestling."

"Ah," James nodded his head and walked over, dodging the still moving punching bag. "How are you doing today?"

"Meh, it's early, things can change. What brings you by?"

"I was bored," James replied with a shrug. "Plus I always come here to work out at 10." He studied her again carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No," Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She pulled the gloves off and grabbed the remote. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"It's all workout videos in here," James replied as he rolled his eyes. "It'll get boring after awhile."

"Good point," Sarah sat down on the stairmaster. "I've got all my punches out for now. I'll just wait until you're done."

"You don't have to," James took his towel off from his shoulders. "How about we go to the park and play lacrosse?"

Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "You're actually skipping a workout at the gym? Why?"

"Because you're my little sister," James told her. He jiggled his keys on his fingers. "Come on. I'll let you ride shotgun." Sarah laughed and followed him out of the weight room.

* * *

James and Sarah were at the Palm Woods Park with lacrosse sticks and a net. Shooting the ball into the goal, Sarah smirked when James's stick just touched the ball before it passed and went into the net. "You're really bad at this."

James sighed and threw the ball back at his little sister. "I know, I know." He shrugged. "I think you're winning though."

"You think?" Sarah said sarcastically.

"Alright," James rolled his eyes.

Sarah chuckled. "Maybe you should just stick to hockey."

"Good point. I'll leave this to Kendall, this sounds like his sport," James mentioned and then set the stick down before sitting down on the grass.

Sarah smiled and followed his actions, looking up to the sky. They settled into a comfortable silence, Sarah setting her head on his shoulder. With James 6'0" stature, it was kind of difficult but Sarah managed to reach him.

"Do you think I'm a bad brother?"

Sarah's eyes widened and she flew apart from James, looking up at him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I haven't tried enough," James replied. "I knew that something was wrong but I should've acted more. I should've been around to help you."

"You have. You've always been there if I needed someone to talk to, even if you haven't realized it," Sarah mentioned. "And it's really impressive, considering your big ego," She smirked when she saw James roll his eyes and glare at her. "But you have helped me. And," Sarah bit her lip. "You're a better Dad than he'll ever be."

James beamed and pushed the hair back from her face. "He's a jerk. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. And Mark, well, he's a turd," Sarah giggled and James smiled. "If he ever shows up around you again, I'll make sure that he doesn't see the light of day."

Sarah smiled and pulled him in for a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her too and kissed her temple before they broke apart.

"We should head back," James stood up. "It's about lunchtime and Mrs. Knight will be worried."

"Yeah," Sarah took his outstretched hand and stood up. The two of them walked over to the car and headed home.

* * *

James and Sarah got back to the apartment to see Kendall, Logan and Carlos all decked out in swimwear. They were gathering up supplies to go to the pool.

"Hey guys," they called out.

Sarah turned to James, "I'll be in my room. Mom wants me to check up every now and then." She rolled her eyes as she left for her room.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos stared at her quizzically as she walked off before turning to James when the door shut, "Is she okay?" Logan asked.

James shrugged, "I'm just scared. She's had to go through so much after we left and she's really hurt by all of this."

"She just needs more time to heal," Kendall replied.

"I told you that last night," Logan reminded as he adjusted his noodle in his hands. "But did anyone listen to me?" He didn't wait for anyone to answer the question. "No, they never do."

"I'm sorry, did you hear something?" James cupped his ear and turned to Kendall and Carlos with an innocent expression on his face.

"No, I didn't hear anything," Kendall mentioned with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, very original. Make fun of the smart guy," Logan rolled his eyes. "Let's just go to the pool." Once James quickly changed into his swimwear, the four friends gathered their pool supplies and left the apartment.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her mom and reassuring her for the twentieth time that she wasn't depressed, Sarah opened up her laptop and checked Scuttlebutter. Unsurprisingly, more updates popped up on her news feed, the majority of them pertaining to her. One update however, stood out from Mark which caused a lot of responses.

**Mark Caruso:** _Ran into DiamondRose12 in L.A. Can't believe I ever dated a fatass._

**Hannah Ashley:** _MarkCaruso10, omg, that must suck. No surprise baby Sarah ran to go cry to her brothers._

**Mark Caruso:**_ HannahAshley One of her friends/brothers came in and saved her butt. It was pathetic, she's obviously having her brothers fight her battles for her._

**Lindsey Pratt:** _MarkCaruso10 HannahAshley, lol and she's probably working out...yeah cause she works out #fattttttassssss_

**Hannah Ashley:** _xoxLindseyy I just can't believe her brother's "The Face" and her mom owns a cosmetics company. The only thing her face is, is ugly and fat._

**Lindsey Pratt:**_ HannahAshley if her mom really loved her, she'd let her have some cosmetics so she can at least feel pretty._

Sarah blinked back tears as she logged off of Scuttlebutter. She sat back in the desk chair and facepalmed. Opening the first drawer on her left, she felt something lift up in her chest when she saw a fresh pair of scissors lying there. Sarah hesitated before she picked it up and examined it.

"No," Sarah shook her head. "You promised James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan you'd stop. You said you'd get better. This isn't better."

That didn't stop her from lifting up her sleeve and trailing the sharp blade down her arm.

* * *

James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan were relaxing by the pool in their usual spots, sunbathing when Katie came up to them. They looked over at her through their sunglasses.

Taking a deep breath, Katie looked up at all of them, "She did it again." James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan's eyes widened and they sat up, realizing. "She doesn't know I saw her so I don't think you guys should let her know you know. She'll just feel more pressured and do it again."

"Do you know what happened this time?" James asked.

"Scuttlebutter again."

"Why would she listen to those jerks?" Kendall sighed. "It's not gonna do anyone any good."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Katie shrugged. "You need to help her. She needs you guys to be there for her."

"Right!" James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall expressions hardened and stood up.

Suddenly, Carlos's phone buzzed. He looked at it and told the group, "Gustavo wants us at the studio."

"After we rehearse," Logan mentioned with a groan. Katie sighed as she turned around to head back to 2J.

* * *

Sarah burst through her bedroom door causing Mrs. Knight to drop the laundry she was folding in shock. She looked at the bleeding girl and her jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, I got this," Sarah assured her as she grabbed a paper towel and started to wipe off the excess blood.

"Didn't you promise the guys you weren't gonna cut anymore?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"What they don't know, won't hurt," Sarah mentioned. "And I'm fine, really."

Mrs. Knight sighed, "Come on, let me help you." She made the motion to put her arm around Sarah's shoulder, but seemed to think better of it since she didn't want Sarah to have to feel like it was an intervention. Instead, she smiled at the teen before she got out her first-aid kit.

* * *

Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James were in the limo, stuck in traffic. Turning in his seat to face his friends, James asked the first thing that came to mind, "Why are we wasting our time in traffic?"

"Even if we were back in 2J, Sarah would feel too ashamed to look at us," Logan responded.

"Well someone's gotta stop her!" James exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the seat.

"James calm down!" Kendall grabbed James's shoulders. "This isn't helping."

"Oh."

"Look," Kendall started as he released James, "Like Logan said, she needs more time to heal. We should let her have that time no matter if she has to cut. If we stop her, she'll just keep going again. Now-"

"Wait!" Carlos interrupted as he craned forward towards the window. "What's that?"

James, Kendall and Logan leaned in to hear Mark laughing on the other side with more voices. "Slow down," Kendall told the driver who nodded and stopped before starting again at a slow pace. James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan ducked under the window as Logan opening it to hear more clearly.

"Don't tell me you're still moping about Baby Sarah, Caruso," One boy scoffed.

Mark laughed, "Why would I be? She's fat and no one wants her."

"So what's your plan?" One girl asked.

"I'm gonna give her the treatment girls like her deserve," Mark smirked. "Tonight, while her precious brothers are out."

"Stop the car!" Logan whispered and the driver nodded before pushing on the brakes. Once the limo stopped, the four boys ran out and before any of the teenagers could do anything, James tackled Mark to the ground and punched him.

"Hey man get off me!" Mark didn't have time to see who it was. When James had finally stopped punching him, he looked up and smirked, "Well, well. Big brother to the rescue huh."

"If you as much lay a finger on her, they will never find any piece of you," Kendall, Carlos and Logan were, to say the least, surprised at James's threat. James's big ego never let him show the protective and sensitive side of him and now that he was, they didn't believe it.

"You don't scare me," Mark responded. He snapped his fingers and the rest of the boys in the gang started to charge on them when Kendall, Carlos and Logan jumped up and started to fight back. James punched Mark again and jumped up before Mark could defend himself.

"You shouldn't have said that," James started hitting and kicking all over, not even stopping to let Mark take a shot. The park was pretty empty today so they didn't have to worry about drawing a crowd.

They separated though when they heard a whistle behind them. Looking over their shoulders, they saw police officers running towards them, holding up their nightsticks.

"What's the problem here?" One officer asked.

"This psycho attacked me!" Mark accused, pointing at James.

"What's your purpose son?" The officer looked over at James.

James gulped nervously, "I-uh-"

Kendall tried his best not to roll his eyes. "Officer, he was just defending his sister. He," He pointed to Mark, "was planning sexual assault."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mark smirked. "But I do know that I never did anything."

James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan snapped at this and started yelling incoherently. Mark joined in, the smirk still on his face as he argued. One officer rolled his eyes and whistled again.

"There's only one way to settle this." The officer pitched, "Evidence."

"Yeah!" Carlos smirked as James, Kendall and Logan's eyes widened.

"Carlos, we don't have any evidence," Logan whispered.

Carlos's face fell, "Oh." He looked back at the officers.

"This is bad," James mentioned.

* * *

"This is SO bad!" Logan exclaimed as he, Carlos, Kendall and James stood in the jail cell. When the guard locked the door, the four boys ran to the bars and held onto them, pulling and grabbing.

Author's Note: Do you guys think I'm doing good with this? I wanna try and portray this in the best way I can using my history of loneliness and semi-depression. I hope I'm doing good. Review!


End file.
